


Computer Love

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Liam, i guess idk, side Ziam, this is the most i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis uses a dating site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably shit. I'm sorry. This is also posted on a shared [tumblr.](http://whiteflagxx.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come talk to me on my [personal!](http://magical-butterflies.tumblr.com)

He wanted to delete his profile. Louis had been on this dating website his best mate Zayn made him sign up for. “Come on,” he begged, “it’ll be fun! That’s how I met Liam.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re always whinging to me about how single you are. You could meet Mr. Right.” Groaning, he ignored Zayn’s words. He had made a point or two. Or several. Louis refused at first before finally giving in a month later. The Raven haired boy smirked as the older man set up his page.

Two months later, Louis had been on one date with a guy who had been too self centered. That was such a shame because Louis felt a connection with him. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Grabbing his laptop from his nightstand, he booted it up and waited for it to warm up. Once it did, he logged on to his dating profile and began to sift through the multiple men that were in his preferences. None of then interested him in the slightest. He was about to log off when someone caught his eye. The man in the profile picture was pretty. Too pretty. His eyes were green and bright; almost twinkling. His hair was hidden under a farmer like hat. Don’t get Louis started on his lips. Clicking on his profile, it was clear as day that this person was a bit of an oddball.

_"Hiiii. My name’s Harry. I’m twenty. I like indie bands, headscarves, bananas, and really bad jokes."_ Louis chuckled. _"I also play guitar and write songs.”_ Louis kept reading and looking at his pictures. Before he knew it, his mouse hovered over the message option. Louis wanted to message him and tell him how cute and nice he seemed, but at the same time he didn’t want the rejection. After battling his options, he moved the mouse away and signed off for the night. But that oddball never left his mind.

The next morning, Louis was woken up when his phone vibrated. Punching in his pass code, he was surprised to see he had an email. It was once in a blue moon he got an email from someone. Quickly opening it, he realized he had a message from the dating website.  
 _"You’ve got a message from h_stylesx!"_ it read.

Who the fuck is that? Louis wondered as he signed in again. Clicking on his inbox, he was surprised to see it was a message from the oddball.

_"Hello!"_ It said.

His heart rate quickened. The oddball messaged him? What force of power made him do that?

**"Hi! How’re you?"** Louis was typing before he had a chance to register what was happening. Hitting reply, he swallowed thickly. Refreshing the page, he saw he had a new message.

_"I’m dandy! Tell me about yourself, yeah?"_

A little too happy to do so, he began to type. **“My name’s Louis. Not like Lewis; like King Louie. I’m twenty-two and from Donny! Football is pretty much the best sport there is. I’m also an actor and student.”** He hit send, awaiting the curly one’s reply. Five minutes later, he got a response.

_"Lewis," it started out, "you sound interesting."_ Louis laughed. ‘Lewis.’ This kid is a trip and a half. They continued to message each other until Harry asked for his number. Louis had to keep every ounce of self restraint from hoo-ing like Michael Jackson. He gave his number. "Talk to you soon." That was the last message he sent to Louis on the site. Fifteen minutes later, a jumble of numbers appeared on Louis’ phone. _"Hello, beautiful,"_ the message said. Louis flushed; it wasn’t often he got called beautiful. Or pretty, for that matter.

Louis sent a blushing emoji along with **"oh gosh! Thank you!"**

_"You’re welcome, love,"_ the incoming message said. _"Isn’t this better? I think this is better than talking on the internet."_ Sending his agreement, he waited. Their conversation started off slow before picking up. To Louis’ surprise, he realized he spent the day talking to Harry. He had thrown in a couple of bad knock knock jokes which made Louis roll his eyes but laugh nonetheless.

_"Louis, would you like to meet up sometime this week?"_ Harry suddenly asked. Louis nearly shouted. _“Unless you’re not ready to, that’s fine with me.”_

**"Harold,"** he started, **"I’d love too. What day works for you?"** An immediate response came.

_"I have to go to Paris for a meeting with a music executive tomorrow , but I’m free after that? Can we meet the day after next?"_ Louis replied yes and he was sent a series of emojis.

xxx

The next day, Louis received a text message with a picture attached to it. Opening it, he saw a Harry standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, grinning and throwing up a peace sign. His shirt was open, revealing tattoos on his chest. I wonder if he’s got more, Louis thought. Ooh. He’s got dimples too. **"You’re very cute x,"** he replied.

_"Thanks, love xx."_

**"How was your day?"**

_"Fine. I mean, beside from sitting in that boring meeting all day."_ They exchanged a few more texts when Harry asked if he was still up for meeting him the next day.

**"Yes!"** Louis replied.

_"Yay! Movie at my place? Fair warning though, I live with two other guys, so it might be a little messy."_

Louis assured him it’d be fine. **"I have four younger sisters and they’re far from clean."**

xxx

Fast forward to the next evening. Zayn was perched on Louis’ bed, watching the older man stand in front of his closet, scanning his clothes. “I have nothing to wear!” he cried in fake despair. “Ugh, I’m so nervous!”

"Mate, calm down. You’re not going to marry him."

"I knoooow, but what if I like him and he doesn’t like me?" Louis went through every what if scenario until Zayn got up and shoved a joint into his mouth.

"Have a smoke."

Spitting out the unlit joint, he gasped. “I’m not meeting my date high! That’s what you and Liam did on your first date…” Zayn took another joint out of his pocket and lit it. “Open the window! Are you serious right now?!” He scrambled to open the window. “Get the birds high, not me. Jesus.”

After flinging jeans after jeans and shirt after shirt over his shoulder, he decided on a pair of skin tight black jeans that were rolled at the ankle and a gray shirt. “How do I look?”

Zayn, stoned out of his right mind, glanced up at Louis with thick lashes. “Fine. Wait. You might want to put on this.” He fumbled with a bottle of cologne. Louis took it from him and dabbed some on. “Christ, your hair. It looks like a birds nest. C’mere.” Letting Zayn fix his hair, his phone bleated. Lazily reaching over to grab his phone, Zayn looked at the bright screen. “Hey, it’s lover boy. He just gave you his address.”

Grabbing his phone from Zayn’s hands, Louis grabbed his keys and waltzed out.

xxx

Pulling up to Harry’s house, he turned off the engine and did several calming breaths. Nerves were going to make him sick. Feeling calm enough, he stepped out the car and into the cold London air. He zipped his jacket up and walked towards the door. There was no doorbell. Weird. Knocking gingerly, he waited until someone answered. Until then, he amused himself by inhaling and exhaling hard enough that he could see his breath. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall man with lots of curls on his head. “Hi, um,” Louis stumbled over his words. “Is there a Harry here?”

“‘M Harry,” the tall man said, voice slow and deep like honey. Louis might be in love. His shirt rose a little revealing more tattoos. Yum. ”You must be Louis.” Louis nodded. Harry invited him in. “Well, this is my home. I told you it was messy.”

Louis looked around the living room; there were boxes thrown literally everywhere. There might’ve been a TV somewhere in the mess. “No, it’s fine. It’s.. quaint.” Following Harry to the back of the house, they arrived at his bedroom. It was small, but not small enough to have a big screen tv sitting in the corner and a big bed.

"So, what movie shall we watch? I’ve got Netflix if you don’t wanna watch a DVD." Harry pointed to his movie collection on the shelf. Louis scanned carefully.

"The Proposal!"

Grabbing the case, Harry popped it in. Louis look off his jacket and placed it on the floor. Stepping out of his shoes he waited until Harry said something. “Oh, you can get on my bed.” Louis did. Harry followed suit after turning off the lights and slid under the covers. “Come cuddle with me. It’s freezing out there and a little more heat will help.”

He’s a forward one.

Louis climbed under the covers and snuggled close to him.

"You smell nice," Harry complimented.

"Thanks!" They remained quiet. Harry held Louis’ hand; Louis’ thumb caressed Harry’s. As the movie progressed, Harry let his arm drape around Louis’ waist. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt before trailing to cup his hip. Louis didn’t mind. It was comforting.

"I might fall asleep," Harry mumbled. Louis muttered that was okay. Louis laughed quietly at the funny parts. Harry’s hand began to caress the inside of Louis’ thigh. Subconsciously, Louis spread his legs apart. Harry began to trail his hand between his thigh and rub over his crotch lightly. He repeated the move over and over again until Louis grabbed his hand and placed it over his crotch. Harry’s movements began become rougher as he palmed Louis.

"Fuck," Louis breathed. His hips hitched up. Harry’s fingers fumbled with his zipper and button. He finally got them and pulled Louis’ jeans down around to his thighs. His hand reached into his briefs and stroked him slowly. "Ngh. H-Harry, please." Harry didn’t answer. Louis went for Harry’s crotch and realized he was hard. He palmed at him for a bit before reaching inside his pajama bottoms to find he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Louis took him in his hand and stroked him as slow as Harry was doing to him. His hips bucked into his hand, not slowing down his strokes. Harry’s finger swiped across Louis’ tip, making him hiss. Turning his head, Louis attacked Harry’s mouth with open, wet kisses, tongues dancing dirtily. Lifting the covers up, Harry guided Louis towards his heavy cock. Sitting on his knees, Louis bent down and kissed the tip causing Harry to groan. Sliding his jeans off, he got comfortable and licked the veins that were throbbing on Harry’s cock before sucking him in slowly. His tongue swirled around the tip as he took him farther down his throat.

"Oh, sweetheart," Harry’s voice was impossibly deeper. A spark of arousal shot down Louis’ spine. Harry grabbed Louis’ ass and smacked it once, twice. Moaning on him, the younger man groaned, hitching his hips against Louis’ mouth. With Harry playing with his ass and too busy sucking him, Louis didn’t hear Harry open a bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Spreading his ass cheeks, Harry played with Louis’ rim before sliding it in with ease.

"Mmngh!" Louis screamed at the sudden intrusion. Several shocks of arousal wracked Harry’s body.

"Holy shit," he grunted, slowly fucking Louis’ mouth. He fingered Louis slowly, before adding another finger. "Does that feel good, baby? Me finger fucking you? Getting all nice and ready for my cock to pound that pretty arse of yours?" Louis was going to lose it if he didn’t shut up. He nodded. Scissoring him open, his fingers jabbed his prostate every so often, making the older man roll his eyes back. Pulling Louis off of him, he pulled him up to his chest. Louis looked at him, lips red and swollen. Louis straddled him.

"Wait, wait. Do you have a condom?" Harry rummaged around on his nightstand and pulled out a silver package and ripped it. He slid the rubber material on. Louis re-straddled him and put Harry’s cock right in. They both groaned loudly. Adjusting to his size, Harry began to fuck up into Louis as an attempt to get him to move. "Stop." Harry did. The older man put his hands on the younger man’s chest and began to bounce on him. Profanities left both men’s mouths as Louis rode him faster. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry in a dirty fashion as Harry fucked into him again. His cock was brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Louis fucked back down on Harry’s cock, the pressure building.

"Babe, I’m close," Harry hissed as his thrusts became faster. Louis lowered his mouth to Harry’s ear and whispered,

"Come on, baby. Come inside me. Fill me with your hot cum. I want to feel it sliding out of my abused and red arse." Harry grabbed Louis’ hips with a grip that was sure to leave marks there for days. Louis nipped at Harry’s neck. His thrusts faltered as he came hard and long inside the condom. Louis grabbed his own cock and stroked himself several times to orgasm. Once done, Harry slid out of Louis carefully and threw out the condom. Lying next to him, Harry played with Louis’ hair.

"Next time is a proper date? You know, a dinner and an actual movie?" Harry said.

"After fucking on a first date, I’d like that." The younger man kissed the older man.


End file.
